<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let me in by Jyoti96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290054">Let me in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyoti96/pseuds/Jyoti96'>Jyoti96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, POV First Person, POV Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow is Gay for Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyoti96/pseuds/Jyoti96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz sees something he can't erase from his memories and Simon reads something that isn't supposed to be for his eyes.<br/>It's almost Christmas and Baz is invited for a posh Christmas party. Meanwhile Simon tries to figure out how to get to that party. He must be plotting! Or is Simon plotting something special for the holidays?</p>
<p>Plotting, pining, banter and first kisses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Bunce &amp; Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Winter Holiday Collection 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let me in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/it_is_twelve/gifts">it_is_twelve</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Twelve you are amazing and I hope you enjoy this Christmas gift. I wrote a university au with some Watford elements, first times and a christmas vibe 💗</p>
<p>Dear reader I hope you enjoy reading this Christmas fic for the Carry On/Wayward Son fandom. Thank you for reading! And you can find me here <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jyoti96/"> jyoti96</a></p>
<p>I want to thank <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234">Craftybadger1234</a> for being my beta. I loved your feedback and your support. You are a lovely person and very helpful. Thank you so much.💗</p>
<p>Happy holidays!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Baz</b>
</p>
<p>Set me on fire. My mind is still going back to this morning. How is it that of all people <em> I </em> have the most insufferable roommate on the planet? Simon <em> bloody </em>Snow is a menace. He is the most disgusting, ill mannered and ill tempered person I have ever met. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Simon Snow is a nightmare and I’ve been in love with him from the moment I saw him when he introduced himself to me as my roommate. The tormentor doesn’t even know I fancy him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley, he is the most oblivious man. I mean, isn’t it obvious that my <em> endearing </em> insults, <em> lovely </em> fights and our <em> touchy </em>banter somehow make it clear I fancy the bloke? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately not, he’s as thick as a brick. It’s lovely to see Simon Snow slowly explode and it’s thrilling to know that<em> I </em> did that to him. When our fights become more physical, those are the best fights. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Can you really blame me? We wrestle and roll on the floor of our bedroom with such vengeance. I cherish those moments, because it’s the only time I can touch him without letting him know I fancy him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley...I’m deviating and it’s all his fault. Right, I can’t believe what I saw this morning. </p>
<p>Usually Snow and I try to avoid each other in our room. Being a Pitch and having a legacy at Watford University does come with its privileges. Sadly enough I couldn’t get my own room without a roommate, but as a compensation I could get my very own bathroom. The only letdown is that I have to share it with Snow. Our silent agreement is that Snow showers first and then I can take my long deserved showertime. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Personal hygiene is very important to me and I like to take my time. My routine is taking a hot shower and styling my hair the right way so it looks like I didn’t put too much work into it. <em> As if. </em> Everyone knows how much I love my hair and I’m not like Snow, who doesn’t even care if he combs his hair. Him and his bloody wonderful curls that tumble around his face when he sleeps. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyway I thought Snow was already done with his shower, so I opened the bathroom door. Freezing on the spot. Snow was still in the bathroom, his back towards me with only a towel low on his waist. I noticed how broad and strong his back looked. My eyes roamed his naked skin and found a constellation of moles on his back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “What the hell Baz?!”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The towel around his waist fell downwards, revealing a bit of his perfectly round butt. Snow reacted immediately, grabbing the towel and slamming the door in my face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For fucks sake Snow, you should be done by now. It’s my turn. So hurry the fuck up, before we’re both late for class.” I was glad my voice wasn’t trembling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Piss off.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eloquent as ever, Snow.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His back looked exquisite and his butt...well the part I saw. I want to see more and I wonder if I can map out all his moles and make a map just for myself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr. Pitch, what is Hamlet’s fatal flaw?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That's right, I’m in the middle of an English literature class dreaming about my bloody roommate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“His most tragic flaw in my opinion is procrastination. I think his continuous awareness and doubt delays him in situations in which action must be taken.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excellent deduction Mr. Pitch. Everyone, next week I would like to receive an essay about your own thoughts about Hamlet’s fatal flaw. See you next week.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is going to be a piece of cake. I read Hamlet every year and I can’t wait to start immediately. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I have a free period now, so I walk to my room hoping that Snow isn’t there to distract me. Of course my life is never that easy and I see Snow in our room. His back is towards me and his head is dipped forward like he is reading something. I can’t help admiring the mole on his neck and resist the urge to kiss it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Simon</b>
</p>
<p>“What are you doing, Snow?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I jump, startled, and turn to my annoying roommate while hiding the posh card behind my back. Baz is slowly raising his right eyebrow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A blush starts to creep up my face. I see his eyes following my blush and I stutter, “Ehm...nothing,” clutching the card tighter in my hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baz folds his arms together and sneers at me. “Right…” he says, leaning into me and swiftly grabbing what I have behind my back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Hey! </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baz ignores me and his eyes move swiftly over the card I had hidden from him. I can’t help inspecting Baz. Under his perfect exterior I notice his shoulders are tense and he looks exhausted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What is going through his mind? I want to erase the tension in his body and sooth his mind. My eyes linger on the suit he’s wearing. I mean it’s not like I’m complaining. The absence of a uniform means I get to see Baz in the most exquisite suits I’ve ever seen. This one is a plain black, but that doesn’t mean anything. I would have looked like a real git, but Baz is a vision. Of course his suit  looks bloody perfect on him. He looks <em> really </em>fit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The posh tosser wears a different suit every day and looks bloody perfect in every single one. His hair looks amazing, and so soft. I want to run my hands through his hair. Only to conclude if it’s as soft as it looks. Nothing more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Crowley Snow, this is a whole new low. Even for you. Why are you opening my post?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What...It was not...” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you no decency?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “It wasn’t my intention. I didn’t do it on purpose!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really? What part of <em> Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch </em>don’t you understand?” he asks with a mocking tone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up, I didn’t even read who it was to. I immediately opened it,” I mumbled with a red face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, you didn’t,” Baz muttured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “What is that supposed to mean!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing Snow, you’re unbelievable. What are you even doing here?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Is he really going to ignore the content of the card? “Are you serious? I also do live here, Baz. I just came to...erm...to collect a book if you must know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, move along then. I have an essay to write and I don’t want you or your terrible behaviour distracting me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Am<em> I </em> distracting him? He is distracting <em> me </em>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Fuck off, you twat!”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I turn to search for the book I was supposed to grab. It was not as if I wanted to know what Baz was up to this Christmas. Why is he always behaving like this? Wouldn’t it be better if we were friendly towards each other?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Baz</b>
</p>
<p>I follow every move of Snow. I can’t believe he sees order in the chaos he’s surrounded in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No wonder you’re looking for a book. Maybe you should clean up a bit.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sod off,” Snow mutters. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I admire his behind with new interest, now that I finally have a clear image of how it <em> really </em>looks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that the book you’re looking for?” I ask, pointing to his bedside table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Yes! </em>” Snow grabs his book and practically runs out of our room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When I am sure Snow isn’t coming back, I read the card again:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Churchill House </b>
</p>
<p>Request the presence of <em> Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch </em> </p>
<p>at the annual Christmas party for elite students. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thursday the twenty-fourth of December</p>
<p>At six o’clock in the evening </p>
<p>at the university library of</p>
<p>Watford University.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This special evening is to honour our members. </p>
<p>We hope we will be honoured by your presence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, how could I forget. The annual Christmas party organised by Churchill House<b>. </b>Since I am related to two prestigious families, I was immediately at the top of the list to become a member of Churchill House. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once I set foot in Watford University I received a letter that I was accepted as a member of Churchill House, without even applying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There are a lot of perks, but mostly I enjoy the restricted access to the forbidden part of the library. Only elite members can access those books. And I don’t need to explain that <em> I </em> am an elite member. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>My eyes go back to the invitation. I suppose I can go, it’s not like I have anything else to do before I leave to visit my family for Christmas. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Simon</b>
</p>
<p>Once I’m at a safe distance from our room, I stop to catch my breath. What am I supposed to do with this book? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I walk to the dining hall  and spot Penny immediately. She is talking to some bloke. I think I have a class with him...what is his name again? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Simon!”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penny waves at me and I walk towards her table and take a seat. I grab a scone from her plate and stuff it in my mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is Erik, I think you two have a class together?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I nod towards Erik and he gives me a smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what are your Christmas plans Erik?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have this date on the twenty-fourth, but I have to work.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, that sucks.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I was really looking forward to it, but no one wants to step in for me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I give him one of my sympathetic looks. Penny looks at me with her arms crossed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>What?! </em>” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She says nothing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sigh...fine. “What is the job?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erik looks surprised and excited. “Ehm..I’m a waiter for one of those posh events for elite students.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>My eyes light up and I sit a bit straighter. “And it’s on the twenty-fourth?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, it’s organised by Churchill House?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YES, I’ll do it,” I say without any hesitation. Penny looks at me curiously. I ignore her questioning gaze. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Omg, thank you! </em> You are a lifesaver. Of course you can keep the money and I’ll even give you a little more, because you helped me out. I’ll send you the info. What’s your number?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We exchange information and I leave them to hide my excitement. The invitation I read for Baz is the same event Erik was talking about. This is the perfect opportunity to observe what Baz is up to and to see  if he’ll bring someone to the party. I can’t wait till it’s the twenty-fourth of December. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Baz</b>
</p>
<p>I can’t hide my excitement when I admire the suit I bought for the Christmas party tonight. It’s dark blue with red glittery roses on them. This surely will make an entrance. The party will be dull I imagine, but at least I will look fabulous and maybe have some interesting conversations with the professors. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The party begins in an hour, so I’ve got plenty of time to get ready. I grab my things so I can take a long shower. Once I’m under the scorching hot water I let out a sigh of relief. My mind drifts back to this morning and Snow’s behind. The moles on his back..I want to make a map out of it and keep it for myself. I wonder what he is up to. Does he have plans for tonight? What would I do if Snow would enter our room? Will he look for me and enter the bathroom, just like I did the other day? Will he admire my back? <em> Get it together Pitch! </em> There is no time to finish <em> that </em>thought. There is a party I need to attend to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley, what am I doing here. Right, I wanted a distraction before I go to my parents’ house and I want to stop thinking about Snow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I can feel the eyes of men and women linger on me, but I pay them no attention and walk straight to a waiter to grab a drink. For fucks sake, this is going to be a long evening. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr. Pitch, how lovely for you to join us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Miss Possibelf, yes of course. It’s an honour to be here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you having a good time?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just arrived, so it’s a bit early to tell.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure you will enjoy yourself and...keep a watchful eye on the waiters,” Miss Possibelf says with a wink and leaves me with a questioning look. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Waiters. </em>I don’t even know what she’s talking about and I walk over to the table with little appetizers. Is this what they call food? I read the descriptions and not one dish speaks to me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No food, another reason why this evening is going to be disastrous. The only thing I can do now is drink. Cheers to me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I startle when I get blindsided by one of the girls who was checking me out when I arrived. </p>
<p>Cassie? Krissie? I don’t even care, nor do I have time for her. I try to walk past her but she corners me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well hello, Bazzz.” She slurs at me, playing with a strand of hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Set me on fire. Crowley, she is drunk. “Good evening to you, miss.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She starts to giggle and leans forwards. “Do you have a girlfriend?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I don’t. And please excuse me, I have to talk to someone.” I try to walk past her, but she grabs my arm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, don’t go. Do you have any plans tonight?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sneer at her and then I hear a familiar voice from behind me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is everything all right here?” Snow asks. I startle a little. Wait what? What the hell is Snow doing here? This is strictly for elite students. I turn to face him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>My eyes take him in, wearing clothing meant for the waiters. I raise my right eyebrow at him. “Snow, what are you wearing?” I didn’t even notice the girl leaving. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Simon blushes and his eyes move over my suit. “What are <em> you </em>wearing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I smirk at him. “I look rather dashing, don’t you say?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Simon rolls his eyes. “Is that a new suit?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. Do you like it?” He mutters something and looks away. My heart skips a beat. “Let's return to <em> your </em>attire?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Simon sighs, “I’m working.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> I snort. “Way to state the obvious, Snow.” My eyes flicker to the tension in his jaw. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you must know, I’m filling in for Erik. He has some important date.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Always playing the hero. Just like before. Were you saving me from that girl, Snow?” I ask head tilting a bit and a grin starts to form on my lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He huffs a little, “Erm, yeah? It looked like you needed some help?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How chivalrous of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snow rolls his eyes. “Or was she your date?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My date?” I can’t help but laugh at that. “And what if she was my date?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snow turns bright red at that. “Ehm...n-nothing. I didn’t mean it like that, you twat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I can’t wipe the grin on my face. Does that mean he <em> is </em>interested in me?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snow straightens and clears his throat. “Come on.” And he grabs my hand. Snow is holding my hand. I don’t care that he is sweating. My heart warms at his touch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are you taking me, Snow?” I ask, following him even though I don’t know where he is taking me. “Are you going to end me right before Christmas?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snow chuckles softly and my breath hitches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No you git, aren’t you hungry?” he asks softly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Did he see me at the table searching for something to eat? My knees get weak at the thought of it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I follow him to the kitchen area. Snow stops and I nearly bump into him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Crowley, Snow what are you up to?” What is <em> he </em>plotting? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After waiting ten minutes Snow returns with a covered plate. He smiles at me and I can feel my resistance crumbling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Follow me, I want to take you somewhere. I think you’ll like it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I’m speechless and I just follow him, just like he follows me everywhere. Snow’s grip isn’t faltering and he has this determined look on his face. He takes me through several bookcases and little side alleys. The library is very big and I spend almost all the free time I have here. Then he stops at the entrance of one of the forbidden sections of the library. Well, not forbidden for <em> me </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, what do you think?” Snow turns and looks at me expectantly. How is he even real? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Know what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That this is my favorite spot?” He probably followed me here one day, but I don’t care and I walk towards him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Simon</b>
</p>
<p>Baz looks at me like he’s going to attack. I’m not going to tell him that I followed him here the other day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In my defence, he was acting all suspicious. I had to find out what he was up to. When I noticed that he wasn’t plotting anything, I just stood there for I don’t know how long and just looked at him reading. Baz looked so relaxed and at ease. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I remember thinking I want him to be like that all the time. I noticed every time he came in the library, Baz looked all relaxed and the complete opposite of when he was back in our room, agitated and aggressive. I don’t know why he acts that way around me. Is it me? I don’t want that anymore. I can see why the library makes him feel relaxed. He is surrounded by books and no one disturbs him. I know how much Baz likes his books and now <em> I </em>want to make him feel relaxed. I hope he’ll let me. I don’t want him to run to the library every time he needs to relax. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you follow me here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Baz, just sit and eat.” I want to show him that I don’t want to fight anymore. Baz is still standing there looking at me critically. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you up to, Snow?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just come here, you bloody numpty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baz concedes and sits besides me on the couch and I remove the cloche. The look that Baz gives me is everything. He doesn’t hold back his emotions.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks surprised and asks, “What is this?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I thought you might like it. It’s an apple crumble. It’s one of my recipes. I’m trying to perfect it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you make this? For me?” Baz asks with awe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I know you like sweet things,” I say with a grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I urge him to take a bite and he does. Baz moans and my mind just goes blank. I can’t think anymore, only of him. <em> Baz </em>.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Baz</b>
</p>
<p>Oh my god. This is delicious. I can’t stop the moan that’s coming out of my mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley, I can’t believe I just moaned in front of Snow. My eyes widen when I notice the look on his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He puts the plate down and says, “I don’t want to fight anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What <em> do </em>you want, Snow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want <em> you </em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snow leans forward, closing the distance between us and crashes his lips on mine. I lean back on the couch, and he chases my lips. Snow clambers inelegantly on my lap. I huff a soft laugh and he kisses me again. My hands are holding his hips and Snow’s hands are in my hair. When he stops kissing me to catch his breath, Snow grins at me and I grin back at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Merry Christmas, Baz.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Merry Christmas, Simon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You called me Simon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did not.” I say looking at him amused. <em> He is still sitting in my lap. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Yes, you did!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a nightmare.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Am not!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So <em> Simon </em>, do you have any plans for Christmas?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was thinking of joining the Bunces. Why, do you have something better in mind?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, would you like to spend Christmas with my family?” I brace myself for his answer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gives me that lopsided grin of his “I thought you would never ask.” And he leans forward to seal the deal with a mindblowing kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Merry Christmas indeed. </em> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>